I'll Love You Forever
by OolongMilkTea
Summary: Kevin and Ben made a promise that they'll never break even if they were at different ends. "Promise?" "Promise." Bevin young love
1. Where We Left Off

**This started at the end of 'grudge match' ;)**

**Disclaimer: **Ben 10 isn't mine

"I'm fine but where's Kevin?" asked Gwen. Ben hesitated for a bit and then replied.

"Let's just say he found someone else to play with". Grandpa Max and Gwen looked at each other as Ben looked at the sky. He turned around to hide his tears.

'_I hope I'm gonna see him again one day' _thought Ben. They then started making their way back to the Rust Bucket. Ben busied himself with his sumo slammers so then he wouldn't slip up about anything that happened between him and Kevin. Gwen was fixing her hair for at least hour mostly because they were going out to eat while Grandpa Max was just fixing some alien tech. After distracting himself for so long Ben couldn't take it anymore. He abruptly stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Gwen.

"Outside for some air"

"Why can't you just wait for a few minutes when we are all going out for dinner?"

"It's not like I'm gonna runaway it's just for some air" argued Ben. Gwen raised her eyebrow and shrugged. She just couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. She just knows that something was going on, especially something with Ben and Kevin. Ben grabbed his jacket off the hanger and closed the door. He zipped up his jacket shivering at the cold weather. He sat down on the grass and pulled his knees close to his chest. Ben started sniffing and hugged himself tighter.

'_I can't believe we're separated again. I mean, sure he tried to kill me but… I still love him.' _ Ben smiled sadly at the thought. _'I can still remember when we first made love at his place'_. Tears started coming down again the already stained cheeks.

**Flashback**

"C'mon I'll show you where I live" Kevin said with a smirk on his face. Ben smiled and followed him to the abandoned subway. Kevin led him to where he 'lived' while holding tightly onto Ben's hand. Ben blushed at the contact but held on just as tight. Kevin then looked back at him and squeezed. Ben looked confused at first but then squeezed back for some reason. Kevin looked back and smiled.

"Didn't think you'd get it" said Kevin with smile. Ben blushed again at the charm and smiled back.

"I don't know. Maybe it was just an instinct" he replied. Kevin kept walking then slowed down gradually. He still had quite a grip on Ben.

"Here it is" Kevin presented. Ben walked forwards to take a closer look at the place. He suddenly felt an urge to feel excited and skipped down the steps towards the TVs and game stations placed inside. Kevin chuckled at the girly action that was displayed a few seconds ago and walked down the steps following Ben.

"You live here?" asked Ben unbelievably. Kevin smirked.

"Yeah by myself" replied Kevin proudly. Ben turned around to face him with an expression of concern.

"What about your family?" asked Ben.

"Long gone" Kevin replied. "They weren't too thrilled to have a freak for a son. Which means I don't have t answer to nobody" he continued.

"Sounds good to me" said Ben. The conversation then continued about topics like Grandpa Max and the new Sumo Slammers game.

"You know someone tipped me about there was new shipping from the main game company's warehouse that arrived yesterday" hinted Kevin. Ben looked at him and cocked his head to the side. "Meaning that we should check it out and then we can go and get us some games" said Kevin. Ben made an 'o' shape with his mouth showing that he got what Kevin meant before. He nodded but then shook his head. Kevin looked confused for a moment.

"Uhm… I mean we don't have to rush" said Ben awkwardly. Kevin just stared at him. Ben blushed and looked down trying to cover it. "W-w-what I m-meant w-was that… I mean…I just wanna get used to the place is all" Ben stuttered while giving a sheepish grin. Kevin chuckled and smiled at Ben. "W-what's so funny?" Ben asked. Kevin walked next to him and put his arm around Ben.

"You are" Kevin stated. Ben pouted and blushed. Kevin gazed at Ben with admiration and his heart started thumping faster and faster when Ben locked eyes with him. He just loved those toxic green eyes. "I-i-I uhm… do you want me to show you around?" Kevin asked randomly. Ben pulled away from Kevin gently and nodded vigorously.

"Yeah..I uh… would like that very much Kev. Can I call you that?" Ben asked. Kevin nodded smiling. He grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him leading him around his 'home'. The tour didn't take long but they finally reached the bedroom.

"And this is where I sleep" Kevin stated as he led Ben towards the curtains that covered the bedded area. Ben hesitated at first and looked back at Kevin seeing if he was okay with it. "If I wasn't okay with it then why would I show you in the first place?" Kevin stated (in a way).

"I dunno I guess I just needed permission. Plus this is a personal area" said Ben.

"Just open the curtains" told Kevin. Ben complied and pushed open the curtains. He gasped at the sight that was hiding behind those curtains. It was the biggest bed that Ben had ever seen. It was like one of those rich beds that were shaped like a circle and had lots of room. Ben looked at Kevin with hopeful eyes that suggested something, Kevin smirked.

"Only if I get to do it with you" Kevin demanded. Ben nodded quickly showing his excitement. Kevin grabbed onto Ben's hand and they bother ran up together and jumped on the bed back first both landing with a bounce. They both laughed at each other forgetting the fact that they were still holding hands. The laughter died down and their eyes met again. It seemed like time froze and nothing mattered except for themselves. They were both on their sides staring at each other as if there was no tomorrow. Kevin then rested on his back and looked at the ceiling with Ben shortly following him.

"You know…even though I've only known you for a day but I really like you already" admitted Kevin. Ben lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked down at Kevin.

"What type of like are you talking about?" asked Ben curiously. Kevin looked at Ben giving him a smile of admiration.

"I meant like-like" replied Kevin honestly. Ben's eyes widened in shock and then he looked down towards the bed sheets hiding his blush. "I guess it was love at first sight. You're beautiful you know?" said Kevin lovingly.

"But we're both boys" stated Ben. Kevin sat up straight and looked extremely upset.

"Yeah I didn't think you would like me back. I'm only eleven and you're like ten. I dunno maybe it's just me" said Kevin sadly. Ben sat up straight and placed his hand on Kevin's cheek. They both locked eyes while Ben started caressing Kevin's cheek. Kevin captured Ben's hand in his and pulled down to place it on his lap. He then brought his other hand to return the favor.

"Just because I stated the obvious doesn't mean I don't want to give this a try" said Ben breaking the silence between them. Kevin tilted his head slightly to the side and moved forward. Ben moved forward as well until their lips were a centimeter apart. Kevin made the first move and closed the gap creating a chaste kiss between him and Ben. They both pulled away hesitantly.

Kevin moved again but opened his mouth slightly so his bottom lip was between Ben's lips. They then found themselves addicted to each other and before they knew it they were making out vigorously. Ben then placed his hands on Kevin's chest and pushed gently. The broke apart catching their breaths. Ben then stood up and stood in front of Kevin and climbed on top of his lap with one of his legs each on the side of Kevin's thighs. Ben rested on his lap and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck while Kevin's arms started wrapping around Ben's slightly curved waist. Ben brought his face closer and kissed Kevin over and over until they were making out again.

Ben slowly moved his hands towards Kevin's face pulling it closer towards his intensifying the kiss while Kevin pulled Ben's waist closer and closer towards his body. They broke apart for brief moments before continuing to suck each other's face off. Kevin sucked on Ben's bottom lip asking for entrance to his mouth. Ben gasped and Kevin took his chance to enter his tongue into Ben's mouth. Ben moaned while Kevin kissed him harder. Kevin then flipped them over and Ben landed on the bed with a small 'oomph'. Kevin caressed Ben's baby soft cheeks before kissing him senseless again. Ben's hands started traveling up Kevin's arms while Kevin's arms travelled under Ben's shirt. Ben gasped at the contact and pushed Kevin away gently, the broke apart gasping for their breath.

"Wait…are we gonna go further… than making out now? I mean…we just escalated from chaste kisses to tonsil hockey" panted Ben. Kevin was panting too but shrugged.

"I dunno. Do you want to though? Do you wanna have sex?" asked Kevin unsurely. Ben shrugged and looked at Kevin with confusion.

"Do you know how?"

"Yeah…living in this abandoned subways there are couples who 'do it' around here"

"Well if you know how to do it then you know how to make it feel good right?"

"You can say that"

Ben looked at Kevin with pure innocence and had the cutest expression on his face. Kevin's groin ached to get out of the fabric prison. Kevin caressed Ben's face and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Let's do it" Ben said. Kevin looked shocked for a moment but nodded shortly after.

"I don't want to hurt you. I care about you, you know?" stated Kevin. Ben smiled and nodded.

"I care about you too. And now I'm giving you my virginity"

"But do you really want to lose it to me?"

"I have a hunch that we're going to spend our lives together no matter what happens"

"Alright let's do it"

Kevin started stripping off as well as Ben. Until they were both naked Kevin reached out to get some lotion from under the bed. He placed beside him and turned back towards Ben.

"Aren't you going to spread that on your…uhm…" Ben stuttered.

"You mean 'dick'?" suggested Kevin.

"Yeah…that" admitted Ben. Kevin shook his head.

"Well you'd like to get into the mood first right?" said Kevin. "So I'll get you into the mood". Ben nodded shyly, he had his legs closed. Kevin ran his hands down Ben's body and started sucking his neck. Ben moaned closing his eyes in pleasure while pulling Kevin closer towards him. Kevin slid down his collar bone and onto his nipples and sucked on them alternating each one. Ben arched his back and moaned loader. Kevin trailed his hands towards Ben's thighs.

"You know I can't get down there if you keep your legs closed" stated Kevin. Ben opened his eyes and blushed. "What's wrong?" asked Kevin.

"I'm just scared that's all. I-I want it, it's just a big step for me that's all" assured Ben. Kevin looked at him with concern.

"Look if it hurts when I put it in then tell me okay? I don't want to hurt you and we'll stop if the pain gets worse or if you don't like what you're feeling alright?" suggested Kevin softly. Ben looked at Kevin with love and kissed him. He slowly opened his legs spreading them wide open in front of Kevin who nearly had a nose bleed because of the sexy sight in front of him. Kevin reached for the lubricant, opened the bottle and smeared the substance on his member until it was sleek. Ben watched him with terrified eyes that were threatening to release the tears. Kevin noticed and kissed him deeply.

Ben wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck while Kevin rubbed some lotion on Ben's entrance. He pushed his fingers in one by one to stretch Ben since he was unbelieveably tight. Ben winced as the fingers intruded entrance fondling with his insides.

"Are you ready?" asked Kevin cautiously. Ben nodded but placed one of his hands on Kevin's cheek then leant forward to kiss Kevin. "I'm gonna put it in now okay?" warned Kevin. Ben stopped him for a moment by placed both his hands on Kevin's shoulders. "What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kevin I'm scared" Ben said with a tiny voice. He was trembling with fear and Kevin reached out to hug Ben tightly.

"We can stop if you want?" suggested Kevin gently. Ben pulled back from the hug and shook his head.

"No…I w-wanna…do it" stuttered Ben.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure"

"I don't wanna hurt you, you know" stated Kevin. "I want this to feel good for you" he continued.

"I'm positive" Ben said firmly. Kevin nodded slowly and positioned himself at Ben's entrance. "Uhm…Kevin" Ben called softly.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Please be gentle" Ben trembled. Kevin nodded and leant forward to kiss him. He then slowly pushed in to Ben's entrance groaning at tightness. Ben was wincing as Kevin's member was slowly getting swallowed by his hole. Until Kevin was fully in, he waited for a moment so Ben could adjust to his size. He looked up to see if Ben was okay, Ben nodded at him as a signal so he could start moving.

Kevin started pulling out then pushing back in repeatedly at a slow pace. Ben started moving with him and moaned at the pleasure. He arched his back as Kevin started hitting the sweet spot every second thrust.

"Kevin…could you go a bit faster" moaned Ben. Kevin nodded and complied by picking up the pace gradually. Ben relaxed more into the bed grasping the sheets and moaned more in ecstasy. The more he moaned the harder Kevin got inside him. Kevin had hit the sweet spot again and Ben was moaning long and loud. "Oh God! That's the spot!" Ben moaned loudly. Kevin thrust deeper and deeper until they both couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Shit…I'm gonna come soon" Kevin groaned. Ben moaned at the mind-blowing pleasure and moved his arms around Kevin's neck to pull him closer.

"Haahh…ahhh…don't…stop!" demanded Ben. Kevin went faster and had reached the sweet spot over and over again. Ben moaned more and more until they were nearly at their limit.

"Ughhh…Ben…can I come inside?" asked Kevin. Ben nodded vigorously.

"Oh God yes! Pleeeeaaaaaassssseeeee….come inside me!" moaned Ben. Kevin pounded him faster and faster.

"Oh shit…I'm coming…ugh Ben I'm coming" Kevin groaned. They both shred a few more thrusts until they both released. Kevin's semen filled up Ben's hole until it was overflowing, Ben had never felt so full before. Kevin pulled out and collapsed next to Ben as his member went limp. They both panted gasping for breath as they rested. Kevin moved his arm around Ben's waist pulling him close to him while Ben turned on his side so their stomachs were touching.

"Oh my…Kevin that was amazing" Ben said tiredly. They both leaned in to share a passionate kiss, they broke apart and started to fall asleep reminiscing about that day's activities. They both slept with a smile on their faces while wrapped in each other's arms.

**End of Flashback**

Ben sniffed at the memory and wiped his tears. He hugged himself tighter wishing his arms were Kevin's. More tears spilled on Ben's cheeks falling until they reached his chin. He wiped them away again and stood up. On perfect timing his grandpa and cousin came out of the RV to finally go out and eat dinner.

"Alright! Let's get some food!" announced Gwen happily as she skipped passing Ben. Grandpa Max placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and smiled at him. Luckily for him it was dark at night so Grandpa Max didn't notice the tear stained eyes and cheeks. Ben just gave a small smile and walked with them towards the city to find some restaurants.

"_I hope I'll get to see him soon. No matter what happens. I just need to be near him" _thought Ben.

**Yay!!! First chapter done! I think I went pretty well with this first chapter. Didn't want it to be too long soooooo I just ended it there and it will continue once I get some reviews :D**

**Read and Review pls **


	2. Can't Stop Thinking

**Okay I've decided that I will update every week. I should finish this before exams ****But if I do not update soon then I might be busy during that period of time. Btw there are a few things that I've changed. Just beware of that.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10 but I wish I did though

Grandpa Max and the young Tennyson cousins walked through the city to find some good restaurants. Gwen being productive had gone online see award winning restaurants that were around the city and made a list of them.

"Ooooh how about this one? It says 'award winning restaurant Chère was rewarded as the best French restaurant in 2007' let's try that one" suggested Gwen.

"Well…it looks a bit expensive. It's a five star restaurant with exquisite food. And I'm not really a big fan of French" replied Grandpa Max. Gwen pouted and begged Grandpa Max. In the mean time Ben was just at the back thinking.

'_I wonder where he is right now? Has he found someone else to love? I mean, he tried to kill but he kept procrastinating whenever I'm at his knees. Does he still love me? Will I ever see him again?' _Ben thought. So many questions ran through Ben's mind. He just had so many things to ask Kevin. Ben frowned sadly and tried to shake off all of the thoughts but failed miserably.

"Ugh okay grandpa we won't eat there. Let's find something else then…hmm how about this one? It's also an award winning restaurant and it doesn't look too expensive. It's called Alimente and it is best known for its pasta. Wanna try this one?" asked Gwen. Grandpa shook his head and Gwen rolled her eyes. She started looking at her list again. Ben stayed at the back not caring about eating at the moment since he was so caught up in Kevin.

"Okay can we try this restaurant called Viandas? It's Spanish and this particular restaurant is best known for its paella" suggested Gwen hopefully.

"What is with you and European food?" asked Grandpa Max jokingly. Gwen pouted again. "I'm joking we can go and try the Spanish restaurant. Paella sounds good. Are you okay with that Ben?" Grandpa Max asked. Ben looked up startled from the sudden question.

"W-what?" Ben startled. Gwen groaned and massaged her temples.

"He asked if you're okay with eating paella dweeb" insulted Gwen.

"Y-yeah sure w-whatever" stuttered Ben. Gwen raised an eyebrow in suspicion but shook it off. They started making their way to the restaurant and once they have arrived there was a long line of people waiting outside.

"Okay how about we go inside and ask how long is the wait? Sound good?" asked Grandpa Max. Gwen nodded while Ben was still enveloped by his thoughts. Grandpa Max went inside and five minutes later he came back with a shocked expression.

"What is it Grandpa?" asked Gwen.

"The lady at the counter said that the wait for the next table is in about an hour. There's no way we are going to wait that long. Sorry Gwen" Grandpa Max apologized. Gwen let out a disappointed sigh. "Let's go somewhere else" decided Max. He and Gwen started searching for some good food joints while Ben just tagged along.

'_Ugh why am I so depressed? He tried to KILL me. Why do I still keep thinking about him? Maybe it's because of what happened before I left in that escape pod' _thought Ben.

Flashback

Cannonbolt bounced around the room nearly hitting Kevin in various places. Kevin suddenly caught the sight of that alien that dedicated his life to Ben, HIS Ben. Kevin growled and as Cannonbolt came towards him, Kevin pushed him into the empty escape pod. Cannonbolt unrolled himself and locked eyes with Kevin before the door closed. Ben changed back to his human form and slammed his fists on the door.

"Nooooo!!!!!" he screamed in frustration. "Why did we have to separate again?!" he yelled. He broke down into tears and hugged himself in sorrow. He started sobbing wondering if he'll ever see Kevin again, at least in better circumstances. After a while Ben looked out the window and it seemed that he was going to land on earth any moment. He started thinking about how he was going to explain to Gwen and Grandpa Max what had happened. In a matter of minutes he landed back on earth and witnessed that Gwen and Grandpa Max was running towards the escape pod. Ben quickly wiped his tears and rolled over as the door automatically opened making it looked like he didn't what was going to happen. He faked stumbling over the vertical open door making it look like it was uncalled for.

"Ben! Are you alright? We were looking all over for you, where have you been?" asked Grandpa Max worriedly. He rested his hand on Ben's shoulder reassuringly.

"Long story" replied Ben. _'And a hard one to tell' _thought Ben sadly.

End of Flashback

'_Why did he push me into the escape pod without him going in too?' _Ben thought to himself. He was still in deep thought until Gwen broke his train of thought.

"Hellllllloooooo!!!! Earth to major dweeb!" yelled Gwen. Ben startled and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up and realized that they were in front of a diner. "Gosh! You've been really spacey lately. We decided we're eating here, plus the foods cheap and nothing could go wrong with hot dogs and chili fries" stated Gwen. Ben nodded and went inside with his cousin and grandpa. They sat down ordered and ordered their food. Ben kept staring at the bench table with sadness in his eyes, little did he know that his cousin noticed his recent habits.

"Okay! That's it Ben! What is wrong? You've been shutting us out, not paying attention and you haven't complained about anything this whole day! This is not you" Gwen yelled. Grandpa Max shushed her before anyone started looking at them. Ben sighed.

"I'll tell you everything later back the RV. It's an extremely long story" Ben said. Gwen pointed her finger towards Ben accusingly.

"You better" warned Gwen.

"Alright here's your food snookums" the waiter announced as she placed the Tennysons' food in front of them. Ben started wolfing down his food not realizing until now how hungry he was. After a satisfying dinner they made their way back to RV to get a good night's sleep. Gwen suddenly grabbed Ben's wrist and pulled him back before he got inside the Rust Bucket. Grandpa Max turned around to look at them since Ben yelped.

"You kids aren't going in?" Grandpa Max asked.

"Oh we were just gonna stay outside enjoy the fresh for a minute or two" replied Gwen casually.

"Okay well don't stay out there too long. I don't want you kids to be attacked by any aliens in the dark" warned Grandpa Max. Gwen nodded and pulled Ben towards a nearby park bench.

"Alright spill now" demanded Gwen. Ben sighed and started telling her everything ever since the beginning.

"And we did it" confessed Ben. Gwen's eyes widened and she gasped shortly after.

"What do you mean you 'did it'?" asked Gwen. Ben looked down in shame and started sobbing.

"I'm sorry. We just did it. We had sex" sobbed Ben. Gwen remained shocked.

"How can you have sex? Especially at this age?!" shrieked Gwen. Ben sobbed even louder.

"I don't know okay? It was like one of those 'in the moment' things you know?" sobbed Ben. Gwen wrapped her arms around him rubbing him gently.

"It's okay. Good thing you haven't reached the fertile age" Gwen muttered.

"What?" asked Ben suspiciously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uhhh…n-nothing" stuttered Gwen.

"But you said I haven't reached the fertile stage, fertile stage of what?" Ben asked again

"Uhhh…just something I read in one of my spell books. Nothing special hahaha" Gwen tried to laugh it off but Ben was still not buying. But he decided to drop the charges. Gwen noticed that the suspicion died in Ben's eyes and sighed in relief.

"Okay. But do…you think…I should wait for him?" Ben asked sadly. Gwen rubbed his back reassuringly.

"He made his choice in going to the…the…uhm…"

"Dark-side?"

"Uhhh…I guess if you wanna put it that way"

"Thanks" Ben said sarcastically.

"The point is that I think you should let him go. He made his choice by going against us…and I think it's better for you t forget about it rather than dwell on what happened between the two of you. That's my opinion…anyway" replied Gwen.

'_But what we had was special. We made love not…sex' _Ben thought sadly.

"Okay, maybe you're right. I'll try and if it doesn't work then I'll work it out from there" decided Ben. "Thanks Gwen. It felt good letting it all out" he said.

"No problem. By the way Ben, if you need anything to talk about…I'm always here okay?" Gwen said. Ben nodded and had a small sad smile on his face.

Later that night Ben couldn't sleep. He stared into the ceiling blankly thinking about Kevin the whole time. He looked down at the digital clock next the bunk to see that the time 10:00 pm. He sighed and turned on his side for a change in position.

'_I can't stop thinking about him. But it's kinda impossible to reach him. I mean, he's in the null void for God's sake plus how am I going to get out?'_ Ben thought. He then had a sudden realization that he could visit Kevin in the null void. He bolted down his bunk and changed his clothes. He made sure that he didn't wake up his grandpa and cousin and made a quick search for Grandpa Max's null void portal opener. Ben snuck outside very quietly and pressed the trigger of the portal opener.

Then there was this small circle that grew bigger and bigger until it stopped at the size where an average human can fit through. The background was purple but as Ben stuck his head inside he saw rocks that were acting like asteroids. Little did he know as soon as his whole body was through the portal it closed immediately. Luckily Ben took a second one so he could reopen the portal to go back home.

As he took a few steps he heard rubble. He's never been here before but he has seen the portal opening before. He looked around for a bit but his feet stayed on the ground as if it was nailed there. Then he heard food steps, like as if someone was behind him.

"Benji?" a mutated voiced said. Ben turned around.

"Kevin?"

**Yay another chapter done. Woo hoo!!! Anyway I shall try to update a chapter every week but please excuse if I don't but please Read and Review and if there is anything you'd like to share with me about the story or any requests then please inform me :D**

**No flames **


	3. Forever I'll Wait For You

**Alright another week another chapter, this chapter Benji confronts his Kevin. All I'm saying don't want to spoil anything ****. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10

Ben turned around expecting the 11 year old human version of Kevin standing in front of him. Instead he found the mutated version of Kevin which brought shock upon Ben's face. Kevin scowled.

"Stare all you want a picture would last longer" Kevin said coldly. "What are you here for? Come to point and laugh at my misery and quickly make a run for it?" he asked. Ben shook his head slowly still clutching the second portal gun and took a few steps towards Kevin.

"I-I c-came here t-to see you" replied Ben shakily. Kevin snorted.

"No…you think? No one would come over the null void willingly unless they had some business here in this hell hole" Kevin replied. The cold voice and responses remained. Ben winced.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened back at the ship. You pushed me into the escape pod and…you didn't come with me" stated Ben. Kevin stared.

"That didn't mean anything. I wanted to get in with you and beat you half to death since there was no way to run" Kevin said. Ben shook his head.

"Your push seemed like as if you wanted to save me and it was too late for you to come in" Ben stated. Kevin's eyes narrowed.

"What? Are you suddenly the master of reading different types of pushes? Of course it was too late for me to get in with you. You should be happy I didn't or else you wouldn't be standing here healthy" Kevin said coldly.

"Somehow your eyes tell me to think otherwise"

"How so?"

"Something tells me that if you got in with me you wouldn't have beaten me to death"

"No you're right. I'd probably torture you then kill you. Is that better?" Kevin said cruelly. Ben started crying.

"Why are you acting like this?" Ben asked sadly. Kevin took a few steps closer.

"Why?! Why?! It is because you turned me into this freak! That's fucking why!" yelled Kevin angrily. Ben shook his head tears spilling all over his face. "Actually…no…scratch that I've always been a freak! No one have EVER, EVER loved me! Not even my parents! No one! Now…it's even worse. I LOOK like a freak now and all because of YOU!" Kevin screamed.

"That's not true" sniffled Ben.

"Really? Do tell"

"I still loved you even if you were a freak! If you weren't a freak then maybe I wouldn't have loved you in the first place!" sobbed Ben. Kevin's eyes softened. "Ever since we had sex in your place I loved you with everything I had. You never said anything so I thought it was just sex. It seemed like it didn't mean anything to you" Ben confessed.

"I didn't say anything to you because I thought you didn't want to remember what happened. You acted as if nothing happened so I just pushed it aside" whispered Kevin.

"Can we talk?" Ben asked while wiping his tears away but failed miserably as they were coming down harder than ever. Kevin nodded. They sat down and talked for hours and hours about the night they made love, what happened when they were stuck on that ship to the time where Kevin mutated etc.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you ever since you pushed me into the last escape pod" stated Ben. Kevin looked at him and sighed.

"Me too" confessed Kevin.

"I love you Kevin" Ben confessed. Tear still ran down his cheeks as Kevin's eyes started producing them as well. Kevin looked at Ben with his mutated eyes which spilled love all over.

"You do?" Kevin asked in disbelief. Ben nodded. "The moment I saw you I knew that you were the only one for me. When you were asleep after we made love, I knew that at that very moment, you were the only I wanted to sleep next to for the rest of my life" Kevin confessed. More tears came pouring down harder down Ben's cheeks. Ben stood up and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck. Kevin returned the hug and Ben was crying so hard that Kevin couldn't take it anymore. He HATED hearing Ben cry, it practically breaks his heart in to a million pieces. The first time he heard Ben cry was when they made love and it tore him apart.

Kevin concentrated his hardest to go back to his human form for at least a few moments. Soon enough his wish was granted but he knew he didn't have long. Ben noticed the change of skin texture and pulled back to admire the face he fell in love with. Kevin smiled and kissed him passionately. Ben returned the kiss with as much passion and slowly lifted his leg. They hugged tighter and tighter as if they never wanted to let go of each other. Everything was blocked out of they're minds. They didn't care how did Ben know where to find Kevin, they didn't care if Kevin was a freak or not they didn't care at all. They just wanted each other, as they pulled away they exchanged there love.

"I love you"

"I love you more"

They both kissed again until Kevin pulled away gently. Ben whimpered at the loss of contact. He stared at Kevin curiously while Kevin still had love in his eyes.

"You have to go. Your cousin and Grandpa will notice you were gone. And…I can't stay in this figure for long. I'll wait for you" stated Kevin. He clutched Ben's hand. Ben clutched the portal in his other hand.

"Okay…I'll see you again tonight" Ben said. Kevin caressed his cheek and they shared a passionate kiss that turned into a make out. Kevin pulled away gently but Ben kept kissing him.

"Ben..B-ben…Ben stop" Kevin said. Ben whimpered at the loss of contact. "You should go before this turns into anything more" Kevin chuckled. Ben giggled and smiled.

"Alright…I'll see you later" stated Ben. They were still holding hands. Ben pulled the trigger and opened the portal. Their hands slowly pulled away as Ben stepped through the portal taking one last look at Kevin before coming back again tonight.

"Ben wait!" yelled out Kevin. Ben turned around before stepping full through the portal. "I love you!" Kevin confessed. Ben smiled.

"I love you too!" yelled Ben. He stepped through the portal and it slowly closed. Kevin form started changing back into his mutated version. He sighed and went back to finding a possible way of changing back into his human form. There must've been some sort of trick.

Meanwhile Ben stepped through the portal in front of the RV. He looked back at the non-existent portal and walked back inside the Rust Bucket. He carefully slipped back into his bed and looked at the time. It was 3 am. Ben sighed relief and thought that he stayed longer in the null void. He slowly fell asleep thinking about Kevin. Not before long it was 10 am.

"Ben…Ben…Beeeeeeennnnnn…Ben!" a voice yelled. Ben woke up with a jump which resulted in him banging his head on the RV's ceiling. He touched the sore area while groaning in pain. "Ben" the same voice called. Ben turned to face the person and it was Gwen.

"What?" asked Ben. Gwen had a stern look on her face.

"C'mon get and get dressed. Breakfast is ready and we're gonna go and visit Las Vegas" Gwen informed excitedly. Ben widened his eyes.

"We're going to Las Vegas? Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief. Gwen nodded vigorously. Ben smiled really widely and both cousins shrieked. They both got dressed and ate breakfast. After a few hours they have finally arrived in Las Vegas. The lights were not as good as they were in the afternoon but they couldn't until it was night time. The whole city lit up and it was a breathtaking sight. Grandpa seemed to be having as much fun as Ben and Gwen. They went to different hotels to watch shows, play games and during the day they g around the city and shop, eat, the works. It was amazing, but it was so amazing that Ben forgot a little something. He took no notice of what he was forgetting since he was having so much fun.

After the fun ended the rest of the summer was a breeze and went by so quickly. Well, they still fought aliens and saved the world but it was over. The Tennyson's started making their way back home (A/n: not from Las Vegas btw) as the new school year was going to start. Ben and Gwen started going to school for their fifth grade while Grandpa Max continued being a plumber in secret. Everything went back to normal, the omnitrix is off Ben's wrist, Gwen practiced her magic in secret but hardly and everything was like as if nothing happened, aliens never existed and they just went around the country not encountering anything. It was sad but that's what happened. For 5 years.

Until…

**Yay another chapter done. Sorry if the chapters are shorter than the first but you know I wanted to attract as much people in the first chapter so they would keep reading. Plus I thought that maybe this was the right time to end. Cuz like I don't want to drag it on and end it like waaaaayyyyy later on so yeah. Hope you enjoyed that and please and READ and REVIEW.**


	4. Only You And No One Else

**Alright another chapter here posted on . As I said before I promised a surprise to all of you readers so I am going to give you a surprise. But not in this author's note btw ****. So read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

Until….

Ben broke in sweat as he woke up from a terrible nightmare. He looked around and he was in the Las Vegas hotel. He looked beside him and noticed that Gwen was still asleep next to him and Grandpa Max was also still sound asleep in the bed next to theirs. He looked at the time, it 4 am in the morning. Ben rubbed his temples and made a trip to the bathroom to wash his face. He wiped his face and went to his suitcase to grab some clothes to get changed. He looked for the 2 portal guns and took them to bathroom as well.

Once Ben got changed he pulled the trigger and the portal appeared. Ben locked the bathroom before stepping into the portal just in case Gwen or Grandpa Max came in and saw the portal was opened. That would only mean deep trouble. Ben stepped full through the portal and stepped on the gravely textured ground. He looked at his surroundings and wondered if Kevin will come and meet up with him soon. To pass time he sat down and thought about the nightmare he was dreaming (nightmaring?) about.

_Ben's Dream (Nightmare)_

Ben and Gwen's arms were linked as they moved from one game to another. They laughed as they kept winning more coins to exchange for more prizes. Grandpa Max left them there so he can get a taste of the slots, poker, black jack etc. Well being a plumber all your life and being one of the best, well…you don't really have time to commit some sins (A/n hahahaha). Anyway, once the cousins finished putting every coin into the bucket they had they went off to play some more games until it was dinner time. As they made their way to the restaurant area there was a big line up.

"Aww man. This line's huuuuugggggeeee" complained Ben. Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah but I heard that most of the people go here since it's the best food" reasoned Gwen. "Plus we're only staying here for a few nights so better make the most of everything" she said. Ben nodded and looked at the massive pile of coins they had in the bucket.

"What do you think we can get from this whole pile of coins?" asked Ben while smiling. Gwen smiled back.

"I dunno. But what would you want?" she asked. Ben shrugged. After waiting for a while the line seemed to be moving and they were already half way.

"Oh my god! How long is this line gonna take until we reach the counter?" complained some guy behind them. Ben and Gwen turned to look at him. The guy seemed like he was around their age but maybe a year older. Ben being the friendly guy he usually was decided to start a conversation.

"Yeah I know believe it or not we have been waiting for about 20 minutes and we're about half-way" replied Ben. The guy's eyes widened a bit.

"Aren't you gonna die of starvation?" asked the guy in slight disbelief. "You should've came here when you weren't hungry then once you reach the counter then you'll be able to satisfy your stomach" the guy laughed. Ben and Gwen chuckled.

"Hey Ben I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be right back. Sorry for leaving the conversation but I'm busting" Gwen chuckled. The guy and Ben just nodded.

"Oh I'm Ben by the way" Ben stated.

"Right sorry where are my manners. My name is Percy" Percy introduced (A/n by the way this is not Percy from Percy Jackson. I just used the name okay?). They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you" said Ben. Percy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too" he said. Ben blushed since he thought that Percy's smile was charming.

Not before long they both reached up to the front counter and ordered their food together. And Gwen came back from the bathroom by the way and ordered her food with the two boys. They sat together and ate their food while socializing. And before Ben knew it Gwen left them to get some shut-eye and it was only him and Percy left. Ben gave the bucket of coins to Gwen since it was kind of a hassle carrying them around everywhere he went. Percy and Ben walked to a more secluded place. They both sat down on some benches and talked about their lives.

"Well we have a lot more in common than I thought. And we just met today" laughed Percy. Ben nodded and laughed as well. They locked eyes with each other and they both showed admiration for the other. "So uhm… do you have a loved one?" Percy asked. He inched his face a tiny bit closer to Ben's. Ben's heart was beating really fast and he blushed. At this moment he ignored everything and just focused on Percy.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked dreamily. Percy smiled.

"I mean like…a boyfriend or a girlfriend" Percy asked. Ben smirked.

"Why do you ask? I mean we're only about 10-12 years old and we're talking like we're 18" teased Ben. Percy chuckled.

"Well maybe I want to act like an 18 year old for once" Percy stated. Ben smiled and unconsciously inched his face closer to Percy's. They came closer and closer until their lips met to create a soft chaste kiss. It lasted only for a second but they kept kissing until it turned into a make out. Ben seemed to be enjoying it just as Percy is. They both slowly pulled back panting slightly.

"Wow" Ben panted.

"That felt really nice" stated Percy. "By the way, to tell you the truth I actually just complained about the line so I could get you to turn around" Percy chuckled. Ben smiled and kissed him chastely again.

"I really l-"

_End of Ben's Nightmare_

Ben sat there staring off blankly crying silently. He started sobbing hoping that Kevin would come over to him soon and wrap his nice comforting arms around him. Whispering soft things in his ear making sure that Ben is feeling his love and nothing else matters in the world. Ben buried his face into his knees wetting them with his tears. He didn't hear the footsteps behind him until he noticed a pair of toned arms was wrapped around him. Ben looked up and turned around to see the concerned face of the love of his life. Ben frantically wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck sobbing into his chest hopelessly.

"Hey…sweetie what's wrong?" Kevin asked in concerned. He wiped Ben's tears while staring into his heart-broken eyes. Ben sniffled and started telling him about the dream. This made him cry even more and luckily Kevin was there to comfort him. "It's okay…It's okay…it never happened right? So it's fine" Kevin reassured.

"I love you Kevin. Only you" Ben sobbed.

"I love you too Ben. More than anything" Kevin confessed. Kevin wiped his tears again and hugged him tighter. He kissed Ben chastely a number of times until Ben stopped crying and was leaning on his chest as they sat down cuddling.

"Hey Kevin" Ben called softly.

"Yes?" answered Kevin.

"How did you get back your human form?" asked Ben finally. Kevin smiled.

"I realized I could absorb anything. So when you left from your last visit I didn't turn back into that monster form" replied Kevin. "Check this out" he said. Kevin placed his hand on the ground and his body slowly absorbed the material until his body was fully made of the ground. Ben watched in amazement. He reached out to touch Kevin and Kevin absorbed his skin and changed back to his normal form. "Pretty cool huh?" Kevin said. Ben nodded and everything went silent again until ben broke the silence.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?"

"I'll make sure that happens"

"Really?"

"Really. Why?"

"I was just thinking…if you weren't the one then I don't know who it is" confessed Ben. Kevin tilted Ben's head upwards and kissed him with a lot of love and passion.

"I'll love you forever" confessed Kevin.

"I'll love you forever" confessed Ben. They kissed again and hugged each other tightly.

"Hey Ben…" Kevin called gently. Ben looked up and Kevin kissed him again. Kevin wrapped his arms around Ben waist pulling him closer. Ben's arms started wrapping around Kevin's neck but they never broke the kiss. They were using tongue and both of their arms started playing with the hem of their pants. Kevin tugged on Ben's jeans signaling that he wanted them off. Ben moved his arms to take off his pants but still not breaking the lip-lock. Once they were off Ben sat on Kevin's lap legs wide open. They finally broke the kiss for some air.

"Wait my dick is aching to get out of this fabric prison" Kevin stated as he frantically unzipped his pants so he could let his member out. Ben moved out of his lap and placed his mouth near the semi-erected member. Kevin's knees bent upwards and Ben pushed his legs a bit wider. Ben looked up at Kevin for approval and Kevin nodded as he was ready to take on a rush of great pleasure.

Ben swallowed the whole length slowly so he wouldn't choke. It wasn't his first blowjob he given to Kevin. He did blow Kevin a few times when they were together. He bobbed his head faster and faster. Kevin's hands were in Ben's hair grasping but not pulling. Ben tucked in a strand of his shoulder length hair behind his ear so it wouldn't get in his way of pleasuring Kevin. Kevin groaned and moaned showing his enjoyment. It seemed that Ben became better and better each blowjob.

'_Has he been practicing?' _Kevin thought. _'Nope…false alarm…he's so easy to read hehehe'_. Ben started wrapping and unwrapping his tongue around Kevin's member making more pleasurable. Kevin groans became louder as Ben squeezed harder with his lips. His tongue flickered at the slit which made Kevin buck nearly causing Ben to lose his rhythm. Kevin caressed Ben's cheek and starting bucking gently pushing length further into Ben's hot cavern. Ben looked up and his eyes gave him a look that may have asked him if the blowjob felt good or not.

"Yeah…it feels really good Benji" stated Kevin. Ben chuckled which caused vibrations in his that caused Kevin to gasp and buck into Ben's mouth a little too hard. Ben pulled away and started licking the shaft but went back to sucking after finding that licking wasn't really as fun as sucking. Kevin's climax started building. "Oh god! Benji watch out I'm coming soon. Oh shit….i'm coming oh…fuck" and with that Kevin has shot his lot of his load into Ben's mouth. Afraid that Ben will choke he grasped Ben's hair pulling gently to break the contact with his cock and Ben's mouth. But Ben remained there and swallowed the whole thing.

Kevin sat there amazed and caressed Ben's baby soft cheek. Ben sucked every last bit of cum he could get before pulling his mouth fully away. Ben gave Kevin's 'now' limp member a soft kiss and met the owner's eyes. Kevin leaned in to kiss Ben open mouthed. They both moaned into it causing Kevin to have another erection and Ben to have his first one for the night. Kevin's arms wrapped around Ben's waist and Ben's arms wrapped around Kevin's neck both pulling each other closer to one another.

Ben fully took off Kevin's pants along with his boxers so he could spread his legs wider. Ben stood up in front of Kevin with the front of his bulging member in front of him. Kevin had finally realized that Ben didn't wear his normal usual underwear. He wore….panties, soft, nice, frilly pale green panties. This definitely turned Kevin on. Kevin's cock was so erected that it hurt. Ben smirked and pushed his bulging member further into Kevin's face.

"Panties? How did you even get them?" Kevin asked. Ben moved his hand to place it on top of his bulge and started rubbing. He moaned in pleasure and he started softly grazing his fingertips on the surface of his panties that are covering his bulge. Kevin's lips went dry as he watched the beautiful sight in front of him.

"I have my ways" moaned Ben erotically. Kevin's hands slowly slid up Ben's thighs until they reached the pale green fabric. Kevin laced his fingers on the sides of the panties and slowly pulled them down until Ben's bulge was completely visible. Both boys looked at each other with equal amount of lust.

"Lie down and spread your legs" commanded Kevin. Ben did as he says. Kevin pulled out a small bottle of lube. Ben spread his legs as wide as he could and Kevin covered his fingers in the lube. Kevin pushed his fingers in one at a time to stretch Ben slowly. Ben moaned loudly and arched his back.

"Oooohhh it's been pretty long since we had sex" moaned Ben in ecstasy. Kevin chuckled and continued to stretch to Ben but it seemed more like finger fucking Ben instead. "Ooohh don't stop…don't stop oh god please" Ben moaned. Kevin's fingers slipped in and out so easily from Ben's entrance showing that he's fully lubricated. "Aaahhh please! Put it in now! Fuck me oh god!" demanded Ben. Kevin didn't even need to lubricate his cock since it was wet already. He slid right in and started thrusting hard.

"Oh my lord…you're still tight as ever. But it feels…soooo….gooooooodddd" groaned Kevin. Ben arched his back and started bucking with his boyfriend.

"Kevin…harder…harder…HARDER…HARDER! HARDER bastard harder!!!" demanded Ben. Kevin thrust as hard as he could. "FASTER…FASTER!!! OH GOD! DEEPER…DEEPER!" screamed Ben. Kevin tried his best to meet up with those commands. Kevin's cock slid in and out of Ben's hole and with each thrust Ben squeezed Kevin' cock which felt really good.

"I'm going as hard as I can" groaned Kevin. They were fucking missionary until Ben pushed up and sat on top of Kevin. He didn't really mind at least now he can rest for a bit and enjoy Ben riding him. Ben bounced up and down in a remarkably fast speed moaning louder and louder as he kept coming down Kevin's member. It seemed pretty big for his age. Ben rode him and came down harder and harder that caused moderately loud thuds of bones banging together. Kevin felt like his pelvis was being crushed but couldn't feel any pain because of all the pleasure he was receiving.

"Aaaahhh aaahhhh ooohhhh sooo gooooddd aaah I'm coming oh my god!" screamed Ben as he reached his climax. He rode Kevin a few more times until he came. But Kevin wasn't done yet, he started thrusting upwards as hard as he could. "Aaaaah no….no more….I can't take it anymore….soo good…aaahh" moaned Ben. A few more thrusts they came together. They both moaned and screamed in pleasure. They slumped on each other out exhaustion holding each other sloppily. They both kissed and made out for a bit until they regained their breath and energy. They lay limp on their backs panting, gasping for breath.

"YOU. ARE. A. SEX. GOD!" exclaimed Kevin. Ben turned to his side to face Kevin and smiled.

"Thanks…I guess I needed to get all of that sexual frustration out…plus I'm still young and hyper with energy" Ben panted. Kevin laughed and they laid there with their arms wrapped around each other. Ben moved and laid himself on top of Kevin and rested his head on Kevin's chest listening to his gentle heart beat. They both looked up and kissed passionately.

"I'll love you forever Ben" Kevin confessed. He caressed Ben's soft cheek. Ben looked beautiful especially with that afterglow from the mind-blowing sex.

"I'll love you forever Kevin" confessed Ben. He placed his hand on Kevin's cheek and they both shared a blissful kiss.

**Woo Hoo!!!!! Alright how was that? Like the lemon scene? Hahaha you guys probably did. Anyway I really like where this story is going and I'm really glad that I'm updating at least every week. I usually write the chapters on the weekend and sometimes during the week days after I released my new chapters. So the new chapters usually come during week days and when new chapters are in progress it is usually on the weekends. You now know when to check if the story is updated or not :D. Hope you enjoyed this chapter please keep reading and reviewing cuz the reviews are what keeps me going :D**

**There has been one fan that has been supporting me all the way until now ever since the beginning which is 'mikped' and I owe him/her a thanks to keep me going. Thank you!!!**

**P.S didn't I tell you that it was gonna be a surprise?! Hahahaha of course Ben isn't going to forget Kevin just like that. He only visited him once how can he forget his boyfriend/ love of his life…I'm not that mean.**

**READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Be With Me Always

**Terribly sorry for getting everyone's hopes up in saying this chapter will be released this Monday but it didn't. So I hope that this makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

Ben snuggled up to Kevin sighing in bliss. Kevin had his arm around Ben pulling him closely to him both sharing body warmth. Everything seemed perfect until Ben realized that he had to leave before Grandpa Max said anything. Gwen knew everything about him and Kevin but not the 'sneaking out' part.

"Ben… you have to go now. Or Gwen will find out" warned Kevin while stroking Ben's hair. Ben whined.

"I don't wanna…." Ben whined. Kevin kissed the area under his eye Ben whimpered.

"C'mon you have to. Plus you don't want your relatives to think that you went to the 'dark side'" at the word dark side Kevin deepen his voice to play around. This brought a little giggle to Ben and he smiled sweetly. They shared a kiss and stood up to get dressed.

"Okay…but when should I see you next? Tomorrow?" asked Ben hopefully. Kevin smiled and scooped Ben into his arms. His left arm under his thighs and his other arm on the middle of his back, Ben's hands were buried in Kevin's hair and it was a moment of perfect bliss. They kissed for a while until Kevin hugged Ben one last time until Ben pulled the trigger of the portal opener to go back.

Ben came out of the bathroom and placed the two Null Void portal openers back in his suitcase. He carefully slipped back into his bed and closed his eyes trying to go back to sleep. The next morning Ben woke up with a gentle shove. He opened his eyes and Gwen's face appeared.

"Good Morning dweeb. Hurry up and get dressed we're gonna go to the DFO" with that she grinned widely. Ben groaned and slowly got off the bed to get dressed. It was going to be a long day especially when it came to shopping.

'_Well at least I can get a little something for Kevin'_ he thought happily. Ben wondered when he would see Kevin again, most probably tonight. At least that would keep him up for the whole day. After everyone got ready they drove to the DFO in Las Vegas. It was their last night there so they thought they could at least buy some things that they could bring home back to Bellwood.

After a few hours the Tennyson's came back with a mountain of shopping bags in their hands. Ben dumped the shopping bags he was carrying on to Gwen's bottom bunk. Gwen squealed as more plastic bags covered her bed each containing something (most of them were shoes since they were kind of heavy). Ben slumped down on the couch (the chairs on the dining table) with a sigh.

It wasn't before long until it was night again. Ben sneaked out again to see Kevin just about every night. He was extremely tired though after the fight with Vilgax. Ben still sneaked to tell Kevin about what happened.

"I'm so tired" complained Ben. He had his head rested on Kevin's strong chest. Kevin started kissing Ben's neck and got lower each time. Ben swatted his face away as he wasn't in the mood for sex. I'm pretty sure that if you fought Vilgax you wouldn't have an orgasm straight after it. Kevin scrunched his nose in disappointment.

"Well look at the bright side…you saved the world…again" Kevin ended that with a smile. Ben smiled back and gave him a chaste kiss. Kevin deepened it hoping Ben would continue to kiss him. Sadly he pulled away knowing Kevin's tactic.

"Yeah I guess…but…is that all I'm good for?" Ben asked sadly. Kevin looked confused and turned Ben around to face him. Ben looked upset and drained.

"Hey! Don't say that. Look the omnitrix is off your wrist which means that you don't have to fight aliens anymore you can do whatever you want. You can live the life you never had" said Kevin. Ben nodded in understanding and shrugged.

"That's true" Ben said. He grinned slowly. "At least now I have more time to spend with you" Kevin blushed while Ben giggled (A/n hahaha he's soooooo girly). There were a few moments of silence until Kevin broke it.

"Uhmmm Ben…I wanna tell you something" Kevin started. Ben perked up and immediately thought that Kevin was going to break up with him. Tears started forming in his eyes and Kevin looked confused. "B-b-ben why are you crying?" He stuttered. Ben wiped his tears ferociously.

"You're gonna break up with me aren't you? Was the sex not good? Is it just me?" Ben asked quickly. Kevin shook his head for all of them.

"No no no no! Just listen. I'm not gonna break up with you…I love you way too much to do that" confessed Kevin. Ben sniffled as Kevin wiped his remaining tears with his thumbs.

"Okay…I'm sorry for jumping into conclusions…" sniffled Ben. Kevin caressed his cheek gently staring into Ben's eyes. Just because they're 11 year olds doesn't mean that they don't love each other.

"Anyway…as I was trying to say…I wanted to tell you…well ask you actually…I…" Kevin paused. He stood up bringing Ben up with him and reached into his pocket. He grasped a black velvet box and pulled it out of his pocket. Ben gasped and had his hand over his mouth. Kevin kneeled down on one knee.

"Benjamin Tennyson…will you marry me?" Kevin proposed. Ben started tearing up again sobbing loudly but not sadly but in happiness.

"Where did you get that? Kevin! That looks like it cost about at least a grand" gasped Ben.

"I did a lot of work over here. I wanted the most beautiful ring on your finger. So…will you" Kevin hoped that Ben would say yes and he was definitely not disappointed with Ben's reply.

"Yes…yes…oh god yes!!!" screamed Ben. He tackled Kevin onto the ground hugging him and placing various butterfly kisses on Kevin's face. Kevin smiled as silent fell down his cheeks. He hugged Ben tightly as they exchange 'I Love You's'. They both sniffled as Kevin placed the ring on Ben's left ring finger.

"There…I got you booked…you're mine" laughed Kevin. Ben smiled and kissed Kevin passionately.

"Oh Kevin…you can't believe how happy I am right now" gasped Ben. Kevin smiled and pulled Ben closer to him.

"I know how happy I am" Kevin said cheerily. Ben wraps his arms around Kevin's neck and shared a very long kiss will his newly found fiancé. After sitting in each other's arms for a few minutes it was Ben who broke the silence this time.

"Kevin…why haven't you ever considered in going back to earth with me?" asked Ben curiously.

"Firstly I had to permanently be human, then I wasn't sure if you loved me until we made love, after that I wanted to propose to you so you'll be mine and I couldn't do any work to earn some money for your ring. Plus you would've figured out and then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" Kevin stated. Ben nodded in understanding.

"Well…since that's all done…why don't you come back with me to earth? And it's the end of the summer holidays soon" suggested Ben. Kevin perked and looked at Ben hopefully.

"Really? You'll take me in? But Ben…I-I I don't know…I mean what about your parents?" asked Kevin worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. You come with me right now and in the morning I'll explain everything to Grandpa and you can stay with him" reassured Ben.

"How can you be sure of this?"

"It'll be fine. They'll understand how I can't live without you and how we're bound together so everything will work out"

"I trust you and I love you more than anything"

"I love you more than anything too"

Kevin decided to go with Ben back to earth. He felt a bit nervous since he was going to slip inside the RV without the other residents inside knowing. As Ben opened the portal, they both held hands so they could go in together. They both slipped into Ben's bed very quietly. It seemed that Gwen's snores were loud enough to cover the noise that the two boys made when they climbed up the bunk stairs. Ben and Kevin eventually fell asleep in each other's arms snuggling comfortably against each other.

The next morning…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!". Both Ben and Kevin woke up with a sudden jump from the scream that seemed to be very close to them. It seemed that Gwen woke up before they did and found out why Kevin was sleeping in Ben's bed without an explanation.

"I-i-t's n-no-o-t what you think it is" stuttered Ben. Gwen had a scared look on her face, she raised her hand and started chanting some words. "N-n-no Gwen!!! Please stop…I'll explain everything" confessed Ben. Gwen stopped muttering words and let her hand fall back to the side of the stairs. Kevin still had a shocked expression still from the screen and from been finding out.

They both sat down at the breakfast table with Grandpa Max who was also demanding an explanation from Ben. As soon as her heard the scream he sprinted from outside and into the RV. Ben explained everything to them from the VERY beginning. They were reluctant at first in accepting Kevin until Ben showed the ring on his finger. Grandpa Max and Gwen were amazed in how committed Kevin was to Ben. It was more than enough to decide whether Kevin was staying or not. And the answer was…(obviously) yes.

**Okay!!! I'm really sorry for the extremely long wait. I've just haven't got the time to write and that I haven't been able to think of anything. I realy want my stories to be good. And I would like to write when I'm in the mood cuz I don't want submit a chapter I forced myself to do :D so please forgive me and READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	6. Trustworthy

**Hello and I'm sorry again that I haven't updated in ages just assessments with my school and some activities and MAJOR writer's block but I now know what I have in mind to write about in this chapter and will say no more now :D**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10 (and if I did we all know what I would do)

_Flashback_

"Okay Grandpa I definitely owe you an explanation (Grandpa Max's glare hardened)…I know you're not gonna let me off easily but please just hear what I have to say" pleaded Ben. Grandpa Max's glare degraded but it was still evident.

"Fine, but let's sit down for this. I've just found out that my grandson has been smuggling a criminal inside this caravan" sighed Grandpa Max as he rubbed his temples. Ben sighed in relief but felt nervous and embarrassed.

"Uhm…well…after I came back to earth on that ship…I took the portal opener and opened the portal so I could go the null void" Ben confessed. Grandpa Max eyes narrowed. "B-but you have to understand Grandpa!"

"Understand what? You smuggled in a criminal and plus don't you remember what he did to you?!" argued Grandpa Max.

"He's not what he used to be you know! He's changed!" argued Ben.

"You don't have any proof of that! Your parents are expecting me to keep you safe and with him (Grandpa Max pointed at Kevin) here it is quite hard to do so!" yelled Grandpa Max. His voice raised just like the time they argued when Ben got in troubled for laying the Sumo Slammer game. Grandpa Max rose from his chair and did too.

"But Grandpa! He's got no where else to go and he's my first friend who does not look at me as if I'm weird!" yelled Ben back. Grandpa Max's glare strengthened. Gwen sat there quietly not wanting to get involved since both guys were yelling at each other. Kevin on the other hand had looked down to the ground in shame.

"Ben…I have put up with all of your troubles ever since you got the omnitrix and I am not going to have a criminal in this RV" said Grandpa Max grimly. "Why do you want him to stay so much?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" shouted Ben. Both Grandpa Max and Gwen looked shocked.

"W-what?" stuttered Grandpa Max. Ben was heaving, Kevin was also in surprise as well as Gwen.

"I love him" Ben said firmly. "Ever since we made love for the first time" he confessed.

"The first time?" asked Grandpa Max. He seemed to have calm down now and Gwen covered her mouth with her hand. Kevin smiled at Ben as he smiled back.

"Yes. I'm not gonna hide anything anymore. I'll tell you everything" offered Ben. "I owe you that much…or perhaps more" Ben said. Grandpa Max slowly sat down again as Ben dropped into his chair.

"Tell me from the very beginning….and make sure you don't leave anything out" Grandpa Max said firmly. Ben took a deep breath.

"Okay well it started off me meeting Kevin at the arcade and well one of the staff there was being a jerk and I just made fun of him and Kevin helped me out a bit. Then a couple of street kids came over and cornered Kevin and me trying to be hero I turned into XLR8 and kicked their butts" said Ben. Grandpa Max's eyes widened.

"You went alien in front of them?" He asked. Ben shook his head.

"No of course not. I just went to a little hiding spot and sped my way to 'save' Kevin. Anyway after that I ditched Gwen after she told me not go with Kevin and well I went over to Kevin's place and one thing led to another and we….ended up having sex" Ben confessed. He was blushing form the embarrassment in remembering that day.

"Go on" Grandpa Max said.

"So…after that I told Kevin sneaked into the Hotel VIP game area so I could play the new Sumo Slammers game that wasn't going to be out 'till Christmas and I getting in trouble for it and got kicked out of the hotel and etcetera. Then Kevin showed me the new shipping of the new Sumo Slammers game and we tried to steal one before the cops tried to-" Grandpa interrupted Ben.

"What! You got chased by the cops!" yelled Grandpa Max. Ben winced at the tone of voice.

"Listen!" Ben yelled back. Grandpa Max sighed and waited for Ben to tell him the whole story. "Anyway, we got chased by the cops, I turned into Stinkfly and ran away with Kevin (Ben put up a finger to shut Grandpa Max's mouth before he said anything) and after that, we both thought it was fun you know? So, anyway, Kevin offered to be 'partners' (Grandpa Max's eyes widened) n-not like that type of partners yet…but so I said yes (Gwen gasped) and well Kevin and I headed down to the station and Kevin swapped the tracks so the passenger with collide with the one that was transporting money then we'll make a run for it and well I refused…it's because I mean I don't want to be responsible for the peoples' death and Kevin that time didn't care (Kevin looked down in shame) so we fought and he absorbed the monsters in the omnitrix and you know what happened after that" finished Ben. Grandpa Max nodded and looked away from Ben. Kevin just kept looking down afraid that he will be sent to the null void again.

"But Grandpa, you have to understand" pleaded Ben. "I can't live without him".

"Ben…you're 10 years old. How can you be so sure that this is the person you want to be with? I don't care if you like the same gender but you're out your league" Grandpa Max replied softly. Ben's right hand played with his engagement ring. He may be a kid but he KNEW that he was in love. He doesn't know why but he just does.

"Kevin gave me this" Ben showed his engagement ring to Grandpa and Gwen. Both gasped at how beautiful and extremely expensive it looked.

"W-what? He gave you that ring?" asked Gwen. Ben nodded and looked at Kevin with love.

"He proposed" confessed Ben.

"Awwww" Gwen cooed. She immediately stopped when Grandpa Max glared at her.

"I can see you're very committed to Ben" Grandpa Max said to Kevin. Kevin was startled at first and stood up next to Ben.

"Y-yes I am. I can't be happier then when I'm with him. But I am sorry that I haven't asked your permission to take his hand in marriage" Kevin said. Ben was slightly surprised how formal Kevin can talk.

"Kevin can I talk to you outside…I want to have a private word with you before I can let you take care of my grandson" Grandpa Max opened the door to let Kevin go outside until he followed shortly. Ben and Gwen looked at each other and giggled at Grandpa's choice of words. Grandpa Max did say he was going to accept him. He just needed a private word.

"Alright…I wanna get a few things straight here" Grandpa Max said firmly. Kevin nodded obediently. "If you ever…EVER….hurt my grandson I will personally march back here send you back to null void" Grandpa glared fiercely. Kevin winced at the tone. "But since you have proposed to Ben and seem very committed I will let you off. BUT make sure you don't step out of the line 'cause I'll be watching" warned Grandpa.

"You have nothing to worry about. I will never forgive myself if I ever hurt Ben and you can guarantee that I will send myself to the null void if I hurt Ben" Kevin promised. Grandpa Max's released the glare and softened.

"Kevin…I still don't appreciate you deflowering my grandson but if you show me that you are worthy to be my grandson's husband then I will…learn to trust you. But for now I am acting on Ben's behalf" Grandpa Max informed.

"Don't worry sir. I will not let you down" Kevin promised. Grandpa Max patted Kevin on the shoulder and smiled at him (a/n O.o). Kevin was shocked at the sudden mood change.

"Well make yourself comfortable and you can probably share with Ben when sleeping. But no 'playing'" warned Grandpa Max. They both went back inside with smiles on their faces. Ben smiled and jumped into Kevin's arms and snuggled in. Kevin tightened his grip around Ben and hugged. Gwen cooed again while Grandpa Max rolled his eyes.

_End of Flashback_

Grandpa Max and Gwen were cooking DECENT FOOD for once, probably because Gwen forced Grandpa Max to let her cook "edible" food. It was good for a change for once. Ben and Kevin were outside snuggling enjoying each other's company as well as the cool breeze. They both shared a kiss until Ben started deepening it and made it into a make out. Kevin was playing safe in case Grandpa Max was watching, he didn't want to look like some pervert grabbing Ben's ass and massaging it. Ben moaned and demanded for more by grabbing Kevin's hand to place it on his ass so he could hold him up. Kevin moved his hand away and broke the kiss.

"Ben no…we can't plus we're outside. And your Grandpa might be watching (which he was)" said Kevin softly. Ben pouted and tried to seduce Kevin once more. Ben kissed him and Kevin pulled away gently.

"Kevin" whined Ben.

"Ben…don't. Save some for when we are truly alone" purred Kevin. Ben looked down sadly since he couldn't get any LOVE from Kevin. Kevin being a sap he was, he kissed Ben softly but only for a moment until he pulled away. Grandpa Max smiled at the amount of responsibility showed by Kevin.

'_Maybe Kevin is compatible with Ben' _thought Grandpa Max. He went back to helping Gwen to cook and not before long lunch was ready. They all ate quietly outside and chat a little bit as well. Kevin thought it was nice to finally belong to a family of group. He felt isolated ever since he was abandoned being a freak and all really put him down. Well, until he found Ben that is. Kevin never thought he would ever be happy again but happiness only comes when good things happen to you and that good thing is usually (perhaps always) love.

As the Tennyson's and Kevin started travelling back to Bellwood they all got closer to each other. Kevin seemed to be earning Grandpa Max's trust (as well as Gwen's) slowly. It was good progress and everything was going smoothly. After driving for one whole day they all stopped by a city to get some rest and refreshments. Grandpa Max decided that they're going to stay at a 4 star hotel (since Ben blew up their opportunity last time). To finally sleep in a real bed was good stuff. Grandpa Max decided to pay for two rooms, one with a queen size bed and the other with two single beds. Before everyone made their way to their rooms Grandpa Max pulled Kevin to the side for another private word.

"Kevin…you have been very responsible in your behavior and I think it is time for me to trust you with Ben without my supervision. So I have paid for a room that has a queen size bed and I thought you could some alone time" said Grandpa Max. "Even though you already took his innocence away" he muttered. Kevin shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm..well I really appreciate all of it sir…but can I tell you something?" asked Kevin.

"You can call me Max. But yeah…you can tell me something" said Grandpa Max softly.

"Uuhm…well I'm sorry for taking…action before actually committing myself to Ben…if you get my drift" said Kevin awkwardly.

"Well I wish it happened way later on Ben's life…like when he's married (Kevin winced) but I guess he wouldn't have loved you if both of you haven't slept together" sighed Grandpa Max. "But…it's been done and we can't change so we have to live with it although we don't have to look at it negatively" he reassured. Kevin sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much sir. I won't let you down" Kevin promised.

"I said you can call me Max. Don't think you're being rude by calling me that" Grandpa Max smiled at Kevin reassuringly. Kevin sighed in relief. Once both guys came back to Ben and Gwen they all headed to their rooms. Kevin and Ben went inside the one with the queen sized bed while Grandpa Max and Gwen into the other. As Kevin stripped into his boxers (Ben's pajamas are too small) he settled on top of the bed and turned on the TV. Ben was in the bathroom and felt really REALLY in the mood for sex. Ben looked at the junior bathrobe that was provided in the bathroom and having a sexy thought he stripped down to nothing and put on the bathrobe.

"Oooohhhh Kevin…" Ben sang. He appeared in front of Kevin and placed his hands on the bottom headboard. Kevin looked at him slightly shocked at how direct Ben was. "Don't you want some sugar?" seduced Ben. He pulled down the side of his robe slightly to reveal a tiny chunk of skin. Kevin turned off the TV in a second to savor the sight in front of him. Ben took a few steps back and dropped the bathrobe. Kevin's jaw dropped. Ben slowly crawled over to Kevin and slowly tugged onto Kevin's boxers. Once both were naked Kevin swapped their position and dominated over Ben. Kevin's erection was poking against Ben's thigh. Both moaned at the skin contact.

"Oooh God Ben…I really can't resist you" groaned Kevin. They both kissed passionately while feeling and groping each other. Kevin pushed his hand under Ben's butt cheek and grasped it. Ben gasped which gave access to Kevin to plunge his tongue into Ben's mouth. Their tongues overlapped each other fiercely as they rub against each other. Kevin broke the kiss to start kissing down Ben's neck until he reached his nipples. Kevin sucked on each of them while Ben moaned loudly. Ben swapped their positions so he could give Kevin a blow job. He trailed kissed down the Kevin's penis from his toned abs. Ben started kissing Kevin's long hard penis that stood up so much that it looked like it hurt. Ben licked from the base and up to the tip repeatedly while Kevin groaned in ultimate pleasure.

"Oh God Ben! Please…just suck it already!" groaned Kevin. Ben smiled as he sucked the tip for a bit until swallowing the whole member. Ben sucked really hard as if he wanted to get anything off the skin. Kevin wriggled under the pleasure as Ben sucked his dick as if it was a lollipop. Not before long Kevin came inside Ben's mouth. Surprisingly Ben drank it all, a whole 2 weeks' worth of sperm (A/n apparently men produce shit loads of sperm per minute). Kevin panted breathlessly while Ben wiped the dripping sperm from his mouth.

"Was that good Kev?" Ben asked 'innocently'. Kevin caressed Ben's cheek and nodded still panting. "What do you want now?" Ben asked. Kevin pushed Ben down under him and kissed him hard. Ben moaned and wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck and pulled him closer. Kevin broke the kiss and gave three of his fingers for Ben to suck on. Once it was wet with saliva, Kevin pushed each finger slowly inside Ben and slowly fingering him. He removed his fingers and Ben whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Don't worry sweet heart. You'll get something way better than my fingers" purred Kevin. Ben moaned and ached into Kevin's touch. Kevin positioned his cock into Ben's hole and slowly pushing in. Ben winced but he and Kevin had done this before so it didn't hurt as much as the first time. All he couldn't wait for was the unbelievable pleasure he gets when Kevin hammers into him. Kevin spread Ben's legs really wide and pushed inside the last half in one swift motion. Ben gasped and moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist. Kevin started thrusting slowly until his fiancée begged for him to go faster.

"Ahhh uhhh deeper…harder…harder…faster…faster…harder" moaned Ben. Kevin tried to thrust as fast and hard and deep as he could. Ben pushed Kevin under him to more of Kevin's cock could be buried into Ben's hole. Kevin thrust upwards while Ben bounced on top of him and they both met each other in the middle when both pelvises connect. "Ahh uhhh harder Kevin harder! Faster…faster!" demanded Ben.

"How can I thrust harder into if you're on top of me" Kevin groaned. Ben moaned loader and loader as the pleasure was overwhelming. Kevin's cocked became harder as Ben moans turned him on. Kevin continued the rhythm until Ben came onto his chest. Kevin pushed Ben under him and thrust harder and faster into Ben pummeling him into the bed that was covered with soft sheets. Ben held his legs (under his thighs) and pulled them wider to help Kevin give more access. Until Kevin was on his last thrust they both moaned as Kevin came for the first time and Ben for the second. They both collapsed panting trying to catch their breath as they held each other. After they regained their oxygen both boys snuggled into each other smelling each other's scent. Not before long they fell asleep in each other's arms living in complete bliss. Hopefully this will continue until they officially get married.

End of Part I

**What did you think? Was it good? I hope it was :D anyway well this fic will still continue its just that I thought I would write 'End of Part I' because I was reading books that had end of part one and end of part two and stuff so I thought it would be cool to put it in my fanfic. Anyway the next chapter is the beginning of part two which will be a time skip where it is take place in five years later (Alien Force) :D so hopefully that will be up next week. And again I'm sorry if I hadn't been updating for a while. Just a clash with my school assessments so yeah. Anyway READ & REVIEW. This is what keeps me going :D**


	7. Hidden Ability

**Alright Part II. This is gonna be good!!! Well it's sorta like starting fresh but it isn't…if you guys get what I'm saying? So I hope you look forward to it. I can promise you that it will be a happy ending and not a lot of serious stuff is gonna happen because I don't want to write an emo fic :D…**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ben 10

Part II

_5 years later_

"What do you guys want?" a voice asked rudely. The other two people stared at him appalled by his manners.

"Nice to see you too Kevin" replied one of the two. Kevin raised a brow at him.

"Long time no see Benji" Kevin sneered. Ben kept the frown on his face.

"Can you guys please stop glaring at each other?" asked the girl. Both boys looked at her and shrugged off their glares.

"Look Kevin, Gwen's right. Let's not fight especially after we just met in five years" said Ben gently. Kevin nodded in agreement, but he seemed a bit irritated. Gwen sighed.

_Flashback_

_5 years ago_

"What? What do you mean you're leaving?" asked Ben in disbelief. Kevin looked Ben straight in the eye.

"Well…my relatives desperately want me to come back to New York so I can sort out things with my parents. I'm not going be away permanently" assured Kevin as he hugged Ben into his chest. Ben clutched onto Kevin's clothes. Ben sighed in relief.

"I thought you were leaving me forever" cried Ben. Kevin rubbed his back in a soothing motion. Ben whimpered at the thought of losing Kevin.

"Of course I won't! I made a promise. And this (he shows Ben his own left hand that had the beautiful wedding ring) is the symbol of my love and loyalty to you. I'll come back don't you worry" Kevin caressed Ben's cheek lovingly. They both kissed passionately and made love one last time before Kevin leaves for New York the next morning.

After Kevin arrives at New York, he called Ben immediately as soon as he arrived. They talked for a while until Kevin's relatives picked him up from the airport. Until it seemed about the time where everyone was asleep, Kevin would call Ben and they would talk for hours until both felt sleepy. This routine continued for quite some time until Kevin forgot to call one night. Ben spent all night calling and texting and there was no reply. Ben thought that Kevin changed his number but shrugged off the idea because he knew Kevin would always tell him first before changing. It was only one night anyway, maybe Kevin was really tired and couldn't make the time to talk. It seemed reasonable at first until Kevin forgot to call for a month. No texts, miscalls, voice mail…nothing. Ben got fed up and just stopped trying all the way through.

He grew up, started high school, joined the school soccer team and moved on with his life. The ominitrix was still in his possession, however, it was sort of forgotten anyway. All cooped up at the bottom of his closet, his clothes draping over the box it was in camouflaging it completely. Ben never forgotten about Kevin, he still loved him without a doubt. He just didn't really bring him up in conversations especially with Gwen and Grandpa Max. It hurt way too much to remember the pain that Kevin caused him for forgetting about him. Kevin probably was the most popular guy in school, a lot of girlfriends (or boyfriends) and was probably having a great social life. Maybe Ben wasn't much to him anymore. Maybe he was just a phase that Kevin was going through, or maybe Kevin found someone else. It hurts every time Ben thought about how Kevin was doing. He wanted to just forget about him all together. It was for the best.

Ben sometimes twirls the ring around his finger. Sometimes he twirls it and kisses it in bed crying softly himself to sleep thinking about his beloved fiancée. It took quite a while until Ben started to get over Kevin. Gwen suggested him to start dating with a few guys at his school. He was reluctant at first until he finally gave in.

_End of Flashback_

"How was it in the null void?" asked Ben.

"Learned a few new tricks that I could use to kick your ass" Kevin replied while smirking.

"Judging by our past you didn't seem to be kicking mine much" it Ben's turn to smirk. Kevin glared at him while Ben chuckled. Gwen stayed silent. It wasn't a very good start but everything started clicking into place once Kevin joined the party. Well…at the beginning it was more like he was bribed to but it'll work eventually. After a few months, Kevin was slowly gaining their trust. They never mentioned Kevin's and Ben's past relationship as it was considered a taboo. Gwen didn't really want to bring it up especially after Grandpa Max disappeared she didn't want to picking on scab on Ben's leg. He was under enough stress already. It got even worse when his parents found out about him fighting aliens. Although, when they found out that Kevin was dating Ben and that he was 'engaged' their reaction was surprisingly not as bad.

_Flashback_

"Okay…are you ready?" asked Ben nervously. Kevin was shaking like hell. "You're not getting cold feet are you?" he asked. Kevin shook his head vigorously.

"No I'm just scared of your dad" Kevin replied sacredly.

"Why?"

"Because he's gonna kill me for taking your virginity"

"No he won't don't worry he's gonna be okay with it"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay (sigh) let's do it" Both boys took a deep breath in and rang the doorbell. A blonde woman opened the door presumably Ben's mom. She looked delighted to see Ben and…possibly Kevin. A brown haired man seemed to see the two boys and came towards the door greeting Ben and…possibly Kevin.

"Oh Ben! I missed you soooo much! How was your holiday?" Ben's mom asked while hugging her son to death. Kevin stood there awkwardly twiddling his thumbs. Ben's mother seemed to have noticed him. She let go Ben and smiled at Kevin. "Oh hello you must be Benji's friend" she shook Kevin's hand while he blushed furiously. "I'm Benji's mother you can call me Sandra" she greeted sweetly. Kevin smiled timidly. Ben giggled at him.

"Hi I'm Kevin Levin it's a pleasure to meet you" Kevin greeted shyly. Ben's father shook his hand as well.

"Well nice to meet you Kevin I'm Ben's father but you can call me Carl" greeted Ben's dad. Kevin seemed to gain more confidence after introducing himself to Ben's parents. Both boys went inside and made themselves comfortable on the couch. They talked for a while about the funny things that happened, the places they went to, the people they meet etc. It wasn't until Ben nudged Kevin to remind him about what they should confess to his parents. Kevin hissed under his breath thinking that he could've gotten away with it.

"Uhmm Mom…Dad…" Ben started. Kevin tensed and gripped his pants. "We…have something to tell you…" Ben continued. Kevin started clenching his teeth and felt his heart beat really fast. Ben held Kevin's hand and intertwined fingers with his. Luckily his parents didn't notice the small move. They kept their eyes on Ben and Kevin waiting for Ben to tell them what he wanted.

"Honey you can tell us anything" reassured Sandra. Kevin took deep breaths waiting for the chance to talk and tell his fiancée's parents that they were getting married in the future. Not to mention that he took their innocent son's virginity at the age of ten. That might be something they're not too happy about.

"Is it something big son? If you think we're gonna get angry then I promise we won't" Carl said reassuringly. Kevin and Ben both took deep breaths.

"We're together" confessed Kevin. Both parents looked confused. "I mean like…together together…perhaps in love" he continued. Ben's parents' faces changed from confused to shock. Their eyes widened. Ben gripped Kevin's hand tighter in nervousness.

"He proposed…" Ben confessed softly lifting up his hand revealing the shiny diamond ring. His mother gasped while his father looked at it mesmerized. "And I accepted…I hope this doesn't make you mad…" Ben looked extremely worried. "I really really love him…" Ben whimpered. His parents' eyes softened.

"Uhh son didn't you ever think that maybe it's just a phase? I mean I don't really mind that you like boys but are you sure Kevin is the one?" asked Carl. "No offence or anything" he apologized to Kevin.

"None taken" Kevin replied. Ben shifted uncomfortably.

"I've never been so sure of my life…he's my everything…" Ben confessed. His dad looked at his mom with a worried look.

"Uhm Ben sweety…did you and Kevin ever…you know…bond?" Sandra asked awkwardly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ben asked.

"Well…like…make love?" she asked. Ben looked confused and afraid at the same time.

"Y-yes we did" he replied back. Kevin looked completely lost in the conversation. There was definitely something going on and Ben's parents seem to know about it. "Why?" he asked. Both of his parents took deep breaths in.

"Ben…when you were a baby newly born the doctor came to us to give some important information about you…he said that you have this rare ability that was an early development in the world" Sandra started.

"W-what is it? Is it something bad?" Ben asked sacredly. Kevin grasped his hand gently.

"I wouldn't consider it a bad thing but it might be a shock to you" Sandra replied.

"You see son…you have the ability to reproduce meaning you are able to bear a kid" Carl explained to him. Ben's and Kevin's eyes widened at the news.

"I-I-I I can get pregnant?" Ben asked disbelievingly.

**Hahaha I'm sooooo mean…I thought it was really good to leave it there :D. Oh and by the way it's still in the flashback so don't forget that. Hope you guys liked it and yes this fic will be an mpreg. Sorry for not putting it at the front but yeah some fics are like that and I wasn't really sure whether I should or not but I did anyway :D**

**READ AND REVIEW (because this is what keeps the fic going :D)**


	8. Never Forgotten

**Hey guys I'm back and yes I have not committed suicide like I promised. Anyway you have previously read that Ben has been able to get preggers. So of those who do not like mpreg then I guess you won't like the rest of the story but those of who do, the please continue reviewing and reading my story **** . P.s There's a little surprise in here :D I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

Ben sat there with Kevin dumbfounded at the information they had just been given. Both Ben's parents have serious faces showing that they were not lying.

"I-I-I…that…c-can't be true…I'm a boy" Ben stuttered. Kevin looked on the ground the whole time. What happened if Ben got pregnant? He's going to be a father at the age of 11. It wasn't good but abortion was out of the question no matter what.

"I'm afraid that it's true Benjamin however the good news is that you can't pregnant at this age" reassured Sandra. Ben sighed in relief, however Kevin on the other hand was a tiny bit disappointed because he wasn't going to have a bundle of joy soon but relieved at the same time. At least he could keep his head intact to his body a little longer.

"So this means that….?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"This means that there is a certain age until you can bear a baby" informed Carl. Ben raised a brow. "You can get pregnant at the age of 15 and up" he continued. Ben nodded in understanding. Kevin kept his head down.

"I am sincerely sorry Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. I have acted very foolishly and I apologize" Kevin apologized politely. Carl patted his shoulder reassuringly and Sandra cupped his cheek. This caused Kevin to look up in surprise at the kindness.

"Oh Kevin kids nowadays want to experiment but I just never thought that you and Ben would at the age of 11 but it's fine….I just want you to be more careful starting now" warned Sandra softly. Carl patted Kevin's shoulder reassuringly. Kevin seemed extremely shocked at the amount of kindness Ben's parents showed to him. It was a good thing, a VERY good thing.

"I thank you gratefully for accepting me as Ben's fiancée and for accepting me as a person…" said Kevin shyly.

"Oh Kevin you don't have to fully put on a mask, shy people don't survive around here" stated Carl with a grin. Kevin grinned uneasily. Ben smirked at him while Sandra smiled.

_End of Flashback_

Ben stood their silently as Gwen was calling him softly to get his attention. After failing for quite some time Ben was still staring into space. Gwen looked at him curiously as his face seemed to portray deep thought.

"Oi Ben!...Ben! Oi Ben!" Kevin screamed. Ben snapped out of deep thought and shook his thoughts away.

"W-what?" Ben asked quietly. Kevin raised a brow at him, Gwen just looked concerned.

"You just blanked out for a while there…did I bust your move?" Kevin smirked. Ben seemed to gain his sense back.

"I think you were the one who got his ass kicked" retorted Ben. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I think you used that before so it's kinda getting lame" pointed out Kevin. Ben grinned. Kevin was lucky enough that none of the Tennyson's caught his small grin he just displayed.

"Anyway what reason do you have to show up here?" Ben asked.

"I'm doing some alien tech trading with clients" replied Kevin. Ben raised an eyebrow. Kevin made eye contact with him and gave him a suspicious look. "I have a feeling that you're not gonna leave me alone aren't you?" assumed Kevin. Ben nodded with a sly smile. Gwen chuckled quietly. (A/n and this is the start of Ben 10 Alien force :P).

**Time skip**

Ben and Gwen made their towards Kevin's garage as he was fixing his car. Kevin rolled out from under his green Camaro and sat upright to see the giggling faces of the Tennysons (a/n yes Ben still giggles). Kevin smiled inwardly as he saw Ben's happy face.

'_It's been while I have seen that smile. I wish it was at me…just like back then'_ Kevin thought sadly.

"What are you two giggling about?" Kevin asked. Both Tennyson's giggled at each other before answering.

"Ben's got a date tonight" Gwen giggled. Ben smiled and giggled with his cousin. Kevin's heart broke there and then.

'_Oh…a date…it seems like he moved on'_ Kevin thought depressingly. He kept his poker face on making sure Ben couldn't see his emotions.

"Oh…really? Who is she?" he asked. Ben frowned and hesitated before answering.

"**He **is the quarterback of the football team at my high school. His name is James" answered Ben putting back on his smile.

"Oh yeah I forgot you liked guys" Kevin replied smoothly. However, in Ben's ears it wasn't so smooth. The smile from his lips dropped. Ben looked at Kevin in disbelief.

'_I can't believe he just said that! Does he think what happened between us was nothing? It's as if he forgot everything we've been through!' _Ben thought angrily. He quickly changed his expression and shook off the thought.

"It's fine" Ben replied.

'_No! it's no fine at all!' _Ben thought angrily again.

"So…did you guys come here just to tell me that?" Kevin asked. Deep inside, he wished that they did so he could brood in private. Gwen shook her head.

"No. We came here since were thinking of getting a burger or to and then head over to Mr Smoothies" Gwen replied smoothly. Kevin raised a brow.

"And you need someone to drive there I'm guessing?" Kevin asked. He knew that was the reason, what other reason is there? Gwen nodded while Ben shifted from foot to foot. Kevin sighed. "Alright. I'll take you except you're treating". Gwen smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Kevin you're the best" and with that Gwen kissed him on the cheek. Ben winced and looked away.

'_I used to do that…'_Ben thought sadly.

Ben stood near the counter waiting for his order. It wasn't long before his name was called out. He picked up the three smoothies and went straight towards Gwen and Kevin. The three of them sat down and drank their smoothie while chatting softly. Both Kevin and Ben may contribute to the conversation equally, they both were in deep thought at the same time. Later that night, Ben was getting ready for his date. Kevin on the other hand was getting ready to pick up Ben. He sat on his bed thinking about what he should wear.

'_Should I dress up? I mean…I'm only picking up Ben and driving him to where his date is but…it's not illegal to look good as well...right?' _Kevin thought reassuringly. By the time he was ready to pick Ben up he was dressed in a long sleeve black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a pair of dark jeans and black dress shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror making sure he looked good and his hair was appropriate. He styled about…three times now and it seemed fine.

He picked up his keys, felt his pockets to see if his wallet was there (and it was), checked his appearance in the mirror and then made his way over to his car. In about two minutes he was at Ben's door step. Kevin stared at the white oak wood door before knocking. It was as if Ben's date was him…but it wasn't. Kevin hesitated before knocking. After a few seconds he knocked softly. The opened and Ben's shoulder length hair appeared along with his face and the rest of his beautiful appearance. Kevin's eyes widened as he saw Ben's full body in front of him.

Ben was wearing a sleeveless (with thin straps) black dress that stopped half-way on his thigh with a shawl weaved through his arms, a small matching black purse in his hand and a pair of three inch black high heeled shoes. He smiled at Kevin and closed the door behind him. Kevin looked at him up and down in amazement.

"Hey Kev" Ben greeted timidly. Kevin was dumbstruck.

"I-I-I I…wh-wha…" Kevin was at loss of words. Ben shifted shyly. Kevin shook his head and took a deep breath in and out. "Y-you look absolutely beautiful" Kevin complimented. Ben smiled shyly.

"Thanks Kev. So do you." Ben replied with another shy smile. Kevin looked down in embarrassment. "Uhmm…this may sound weird but…what are you doing here?" he asked. Kevin looked up at him with a shocked expression.

'_Oh shit! What am I doing here? Okay…uhm…make something up'_ thought Kevin quickly.

"Oh I thought that maybe we can grab a drink or two before your date comes to pick you up" Kevin asked. Ben's eyes lightened.

"Oh that would be great but you don't mind if we have it at home do you? I mean James could be here any moment so…" Ben trailed off.

"No it's great w-we can have a drink here if you wa-" Kevin got caught off as the sound of a car engine rang in front of Ben's house. Kevin turned around as Ben looked ahead. There was a good looking guy in car. He looked at Ben and smiled as he got out of the car carrying a bouquet of peach colored roses.

"Hey Benji" greeted the figure.

"Hey James" Ben greeted softly. James smiled at him and looked at Kevin. He smiled at him as well and offered his hand.

"Hi I'm James nice to meet you" James greeted kindly. Kevin shook his hand.

"Hey I'm Kevin nice to meet you too" Kevin replied nicely. He gave him a quick glance. James didn't realize as he was occupied with Ben. The guy didn't look buff and he surely wasn't arrogant. His face and warm smile told Kevin everything. And the fact that he seemed like a great guy, scared the shit out of Kevin.

"These are for you" James said as he offered Ben the bouquet of roses. Ben smiled excitedly and smelt the roses.

"Aww James they're beautiful. Thank you" Ben thanked and kissed James on the cheek. Kevin looked away and frowned. "I'll put these in a vase and then we can head off" he said as he opened the door to his home again and walked inside. In a few seconds he came back out with a smile. "Alright I'm ready to go" Ben announced. Kevin winced as he felt left out.

"Cool. Let's go" James said. He took Ben's hand in his and kissed it gently. Ben blushed. "By the way you look amazing" he complimented. Ben blushed even harder.

"Thanks…oh James" Ben called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Wait for me in the car…I just need to have a short word with Kevin"

"Sure. Don't be long, I booked our reservation at seven"

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec" Ben replied. James made his way to his car while Ben turned back to Kevin. "Hey…look sorry about that. Looks like we can't have that drink anymore…I'll talk to you later" Ben apologized. Kevin looked up.

"Oh no it's fine…but look if anything happens call me okay?" Kevin said. Ben nodded and made his way towards James' car. As the car took off, Kevin went back inside his own car and sat there for a few moments.

'_I guess he really forgot about what happened between us…'_ Kevin thought sadly. Tear started coming down his cheeks as he sniffed softly.

Later than night, Ben and James had a wonderful time after dinner. They laughed and talked about so many things. Until it was about ten o'clock, James led Ben towards his car. Ben leaned on the trunk as James stood in front of him. He cupped James' cheek and gazed at his eyes. James smiled.

"Did you have fun?" he asked. Ben smiled.

"I had a lot of fun. Thank you" Ben said.

"Let's get you back home. I don't want you to go home too late" James stated. Ben nodded sweetly. As James drove back to Ben's house, he escorted him to the porch.

"Uhm…thank you…again for a wonderful night" Ben thanked again. James smiled and chuckled.

"It's my pleasure" James replied. They both stared at each other for a while. "Hey Ben…can I…can I…kiss you?" he asked shyly. He blushed deeply while Ben smiled softly.

"Sure…" Ben approved. James leaned in slowly while Ben also leaned in slowly. Their lips touched softly creating a soft gentle kiss. James snaked his arms around Ben's thin feminine waist and pulled him closer so he could deepened the kiss. Ben wrapped his arms around James' neck and pressed himself closer.

'_Mmmm…Kevin…'_ Ben thought softly. _'Mmm…wait…this isn't Kevin'_ Ben opened his eyes to meet a pair of closed eyes. James pulled away gently and opened his eyes. He smiled at Ben while Ben returned the smile uneasily.

"Well…I gotta get going…see you on Monday" James said. Ben nodded and waved goodbye. James bid goodbye and drove off. Ben sighed in frustration. He went inside his house and went straight to his room. He closed the door and leant against it. He slowly slid down and sat down clutching his head in frustration.

'_I just thought about Kevin as I was kissing James! Oh my god! I'm still in love with him'_ Ben thought hopelessly. Tears came down his cheeks gently as sobs came shortly afterwards. Ben hugged himself as he sobbed his heart out. _'Oh what am I going to do?' _ He thought sadly.

**And that's it for today! I hope you like that and the next chapter will be up next week…hopefully. Anyways…please REVIEW! Those are what keeps me going…sometimes I get annoyed at people who favorite the story and don't review **** I need feedback and if you have any ideas you can give them to me and I might consider putting them in ****. 'till next time**

**P.s READ AND REVIEW!**


	9. Discontinued

**Hi guys I am sorry to say that I am not going to continue this story.**

**I apologize, but none of you really read it anyway since I never get any reviews. I actually don't know where I am going with this story. I had just lost the will and I would have appreciated it if you guys gave me reviews. But I am more than happy if anyone would like to adopt it. Just give me a message and I shall send the other chapters for you to re-release it. Thank you for those who supported by story until now but I'm sad to say that I cannot continue any further ****.**

**Yours sincerely**

**Luna-no-Hana-21**


End file.
